Bounty
In the Bounty Event, there are two teams each of which consists of three players. The objective of the game mode is to have the most stars at the end of the 2 minutes. Every player starts with a 2-star bounty which is displayed above the Brawler's head. When a Brawler is killed, their bounty gets added to the score of the team of the Brawler that killed them and that Brawler's bounty increases by 1 star (up to 7). When a Brawler dies, their bounty is reset to 2 stars. Useful Brawlers :Brock: Brock's powerful long-range attack allows him to quickly defeat many other Brawlers without coming under fire often as long as he stays behind allied Brawlers and utilizes walls well due to his relatively low health. His Super is useful for breaking bushes on maps like Snake Prairie to prevent enemies from crossing without detection. He can also use his Super to break walls that enemy Brawlers are hiding behind. :Piper: Piper can deal tons of damage at a long range, her bullets move much faster than Brock's, and she can use her Super to get out of range of close enemy Brawlers, staying safe while dealing melee damage to them. :Bo: Bo has a lot of utility with his attack, being able to strafe left/right to make his arrows fly straight or spread out. His Circling Eagle also increases vision in bushes. Bo's Super can be used to control a huge area, detect enemy Brawlers in bushes, break walls, deal damage, or force back enemy Brawlers. :Rico: Rico can bounce his shots, which allows him to check bushes and deal damage to enemies behind obstacles. His Super deals high burst damage, allowing quick kills. :Penny: Penny can use her mortar to force enemies to move, leaving them vulnerable. In addition, if enemies bunch up, she can easily defeat enemy brawlers. :Mortis: Mortis can quickly dash up and claim the center star. He counters throwers like Barley, Dynamike, and Tick, which are used a lot in Bounty. He can dash up and wipe out throwers or kill teams that are grouped up. He can also avoid enemies' attacks more easily than most brawlers. :Leon: Leon's attack does a lot of melee damage to enemy brawlers. His invisibility allows him to kill enemy brawlers with more stars relatively easily. :Gene: Using his Super, he can pull enemy brawlers to his team for easy kills. :Poco: Poco can act as a support to heal teammates as they push in towards the enemy. Having among one of the highest amounts of health of the Bounty brawlers, he can sponge quite a lot of damage, becoming a tank once his heal is ready. His attacks are suddenly a lot scarier in Bounty because players are not as tanky, and he can be used as an aggressive front-line attacker when Screeching Solo is equipped. Since it is almost impossible to miss a Poco shot, more focus can be applied on strafing and getting closer to the enemies. He is also a great option on Snake Prairie, able to check bushes better than any other brawler, and to give the campers a boost. :Crow: Crow is quite useful on Snake Prairie. He can poison enemy Brawlers, allowing detection in bushes for a few seconds. :Shelly: Shelly can be good on maps with a lot of bushes like Snake Prairie. Tips *The middle star that appears at the beginning of the game does not add to your bounty, so it is a useful pickup when the game starts. *In this Event, you are trying to get as many kills as possible but being knocked out often can really hurt your team's chance at victory, so focus on outputting as much damage as possible while staying alive. Retreat when your health becomes low to regenerate and stay alive. *If your Brawler can do area-of-effect damage, take advantage of this when the enemy Brawlers group up. *If you end up with a high bounty, do not be reckless. Putting yourself at risk could allow the other team to defeat you and quickly gain the upper hand. If your team is losing, going after the opponent with the highest bounty can possibly lead to victory, but if you are winning, falling back and playing defense can be the better option. Category:Events